Lamento no poder ser una buena chica
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Traducción del inglés al español, one-shot, Ryuko la Satsuki: todo era una increible y elaborada farsa. Ryuko y Satsuki lo sabían todo desde un principio y todo el mundo se lo creía todo, cada "actuación". Ryuko y Satsuki lo saben todo. Lean y Disfruten, amigos.


**Lamento no poder ser una buena chica**

 **Por el Mayor Mike Powell III**

A pesar de ser un lugar tan retorcido y jodido en general, la Academia Honnouji y el área entera en general, los atardeceres eran hermosos.

Vista desde esta altura, la puesta del sol era algo glorioso…por cliché que fuese.

El sonido de la punta de una espada golpeteando el suelo del salón de clases hacía eco en el aire.

-Llega tarde…

En retrospectiva, teniendo en cuenta eventos recientes, era una farsa increíble.

Matoi Ryuko y Kiryuin Satsuki: la rebelde con boca de marinero y una espada igual de mala y la "abeja reina", la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil con un poder ridículamente excesivo.

Constantemente las dos cruzaban espadas, siempre una yendo a por la garganta de la otra con sus afiladas hojas, sin consideración alguna por daño colateral. (Pero venga, que eso no era más que un detalle insignificante)

Eran más que rivales, eran enemigas mortales y no tenían problema alguno en decirlo a viva voz y todo el mundo se creía esa farsa como si fueran ganado.

Pero en realidad…ellas lo sabían _todo._

-¿Junketsu? ¿Pureza? ¡Pero si no hay de puro en ti! _Sabes que eres la criatura más pura en esta tierra, Sats._

-Si significa conseguir poder absoluto, ¡con gusto le mostraré mis senos a quien quiera verlos! _Ryuko, gracias. Nunca me siento más limpia y pura que cuando me tocas. Tú me purificas…hermanita._

Una suave sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, haciendo girar su espada-tijera contra el suelo con ocio usando la palma de su mano sobre la empuñadura.

-Nadie tiene idea de que se tragan todas las patrañas que decimos, ¿huh? – Ryuko pensó en voz alta.

-Vigila tu lengua, Hermanita. Recuerda que estás en la escuela.

Con un resoplido, Ryuko giró su espada una vez más antes de levantarla y posarla sobre su hombro, volteando para ver a la mismísima abeja reina cruzar el umbral de la puerta del salón de clases. La luz del ocaso entraba por las ventanas sin cortinas del salón para así darle a su hermana mayor un brillo que era diferente pero muchísimo mejor (en la opinión de Ryuko) que esa ridícula luz blanca y cegadora que siempre aparecía en las grandes entradas de Satsuki.

-Bueno, pues a mí no me parece que tú tuvieras muchos problemas al gemir insolencias en mi oído anoche~ Ryuko comentó con una mueca descarada. Satsuki le devolvió la sonrisa junto con un leve sonrojo mediante se peinaba sus largos mechones negros por detrás de su oído.

-Perdón. Perdón, Ryuko. Nada más quería jugar un poco, hacer el papel, cosas así. – Satsuki se encogió de hombros y posó su leal y confiable katana, Bakuzan, en la pata de la mesa del profesor. Ryuko permaneció en silencio al acercarse y posar su propia espada-tijera, formando así la forma de una "X" con la espada de Satsuki.

Espadas rojo-carmesí y negro-mate se cruzaron y los brazos de Satsuki rodearon a Ryuko por detrás.

La rebelde sonrió con cálido afecto al posarse y ponerse cómoda en el abrazo de su hermana mayor, haciendo el intento de no dejar salir una linda risita cuando Satsuki usó la nariz para acariciar el cabello en la nuca de Ryuko, hasta aspirando el dulce aroma de su hermanita.

-¡Venga, Sats! Eres una pervertida. ¿Tienes siquiera idea de lo cliché es ese gesto? – Ryuko se burló un poco de los gestos cariñosos de Satsuki. Suspiró suavemente cuando las manos de la mayor se movieron para posarse en el pecho de Ryuko. Satsuki no la manoseó sino que simplemente hizo presión con la palma de su mano sobre la tela entre los ojos de Senketsu, justo sobre el corazón de Ryuko. La chica se sonrojó pero sonrió.

-No te burles de mi sobre falta de originalidad cuando tu corazón late así de rápido. Puedo sentirlo desde aquí atrás. – Satsuki le susurró en el oído a su hermanita. La respuesta de la chica con el mechón rojo fue mover su mano para agarrar la de Satsuki sobre su pecho y así entrelazar sus dedos.

Los ojos de Ryuko se endurecieron y brillaron con determinación mediante hablaba y Satsuki la acurrucaba por detrás; las dos doncellas de las Bio-Fibras bañadas en la menguante luz del ocaso.

-La destruiremos. Te lo prometo, Nee-san. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir actuando como acordamos cuando llegué a la Academia Honnouji y nos reunimos. Y después, vamos a matar a ese monstruo de mierda y así cumplir el último deseo de Papá. Tienes mi palabra.

-Ryuko…gracias. Los de la Elite 4 están igual de comprometidos a la causa. La meta aún está lejos, sí. Pero funcionará. – La Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil instó a hermana menor a voltearse y Ryuko cumplió obedientemente. La hermana mayor besó a su hermana menor en los labios; una caricia dulce y tierna.

-Te amo, hermana. – Ryuko habló primero y sus labios se rozaron con los de Satsuki con cada sílaba. Entonces, ella sonrió de una forma que sólo Ryuko podía sonreír. – Nee-san, ¿puedo atravesarla por detrás? ¿Le corto yo las arterias y tú la apuñalas en el corazón por delante?

-Hmmm…esa es una proposición interesante…pero digo que mejor ambas la apuñalemos en el corazón por detrás. – Satsuki ronroneó, abrazando a Ryuko con fuerza, sus cuerpos pegados. La muchacha del mechón rojo sonrió y meneó la cabeza con aprobación antes de volver a besar a Satsuki.

-Venga, y tenías que decir una mejor, ¿eh~? – La rebelde hizo un puchero luego de que sus labios se separaran y luego, Ryuko suspiró con placer cuando Satsuki respondió usando las manos; manos que empezaron a moverse y acariciar el cuerpo que Satsuki había yendo conociendo íntimamente desde que se reunió con Ryuko hacía ya meses. Desde luego, Ryuko canturreó con aprobación y aprecio por las caricias de su amada hermana mayor, pasando sus dedos a forma de peine por los largos y sedosos mechones de Satsuki.

-Ryuko…- La voz de Satsuki se convirtió en un ronroneo ronco mezclado con un gimoteo, lamiendo lentamente el costado del cuello de la muchacha más joven y luego, le dio otro beso. Esta vez, era una caricia de labios ardiente y con necesidad. –Hermanita… _hazme el amor._ Te necesito…muéstrame que aún hay pureza en mí. _¿Por favor?_

Y _ese_ era la faceta de la personalidad de Satsuki que sólo Ryuko tendría el privilegio de ver.

-Como lo desees, Hermana. – Ryuko respondió con una sonrisa llena de cariño y así, puso labios y manos a la obra para adorar el físico absolutamente perfecto de Satsuki, más que gustosa de concederle su deseo, su deseo de reconfirmación y amor.

Matoi Ryuko y Kiryin Satsuki eran hermanas, estaban enamoradas e iban a destruir al monstruo que las había manipulado y utilizado como si fueran objetos prescindibles. Las hermanas le harían pagar caro y se seguirían amando a cada paso del viaje y aún más después de cumplir su misión y _ella_ fuese nada más que un distante, mal recuerdo.

Matoi Ryuko y Kiryuin Satsuki; hermanas, rivales y amantes.

 **FIN**

 **Es muy probable que traduzca la secuela de esta historia en el futuro cercano, pero por ahora, ojalá hayan disfrutado esta historia que, aunque sea poco más que una traducción, fue muy divertida de escribir la primera vez y lo mismo fue de traducir. :3**

 **Tengan un buen día, amigos~**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
